peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 May 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-05-01 ;Comments *Liverpool had beaten Bolton Wanderers 4-1 away this evening. Bolton "must have felt pretty much as General Custer felt when he saw the indians massing for one final attack because really there was nothing they could do but lose. So I hope they lost with dignity." William Ravenscroft's 'Kenny Dalglish is magic!' recording gets anothing airing. *Peel apologises for the loss of FM signal in the East Anglia region, announcing that there is a transmitter fault in the area that occured at 11:10 pm. He had discovered this when speaking to Sheila Ravenscroft on the phone (he mimics her Bradford accent). *The scream at the end of the Cure track catches Peel unawares and apparently gives him quite a fright. JP: "It could have been the last you heard of me!" Sessions *Raincoats #1. Repeat of session recorded 6th March 1979 and first broadcast 19 March 1979. *Frankie Miller #5. Repeat of session recorded ?? 1979 and first broadcast 02 April 1979. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Graham Parker & The Rumour: Discovering Japan (7") Vertigo *Undertones: Jimmy Jimmy (7") Sire *Frankie Miller: Good To See You (Peel session) *Raincoats: Fairy Tale In The Supermarket (Peel session) *XTC: Life Begins At The Hop (7") Virgin *David Bowie: Boys Keep Swinging (7") RCA *Mediators: Monotony (Various LP - A Manchester Collection (Bands Of The Manchester Musicians Collective)) Object Music *Draytons Two: People Get Up (7") Drax *Frankie Miller: Is This Love? (Peel session) *Agony Column: (I Had It) All Worked Out (7") Tyger *Minny Pops: Footsteps (7") Plurex *Iggy Pop: Five Foot One (LP - New Values) Arista *Raincoats: In Love (Peel session) *Spike Jones And His City Slickers: The Glow Worm (LP - Thank You Music Lovers) *Linton Kwesi Johnson: It Noh Funny (LP - Forces Of Victory) Island *Tourists: Blind Among The Flowers (7") Logo *Karel Fialka: Armband (The Mystery Song) (7") Red Shift *Frankie Miller: Papa Don't Know (Peel session) *Geraint Watkins & The Dominators: Nobody (7") Vertigo *Tubeway Army: Replicas (LP - Replicas) Beggars Banquet *Tubeway Army: It Must Have Been Years (LP - Replicas) Beggars Banquet *Raincoats: Adventures Close To Home (Peel session) *Elvis Costello And The Attractions: Accidents Will Happen (7") Radar *Human League: The Dignity Of Labour Part 3 (12") Fast Product *Frankie Miller: Falling In Love With You (Peel session) *Executives: Shy Little Girl (split EP with Johnnie & The Lubes - 7") Attrix *Black Uhuru: No No No (7") Taxi *Cure: Subway Song (LP - Three Imaginary Boys) promo pressing *J Geils Band: Take It Back (7") EMI *Raincoats: You're A Million (Peel session) *Frankie Miller: A Woman To Love (Peel session) *Left Hand Frank & His Blues Band: Come Home, Darling (Various LP - Living Chicago Blues Volume 1) Sonet File ;Name *1979-05-01 John Peel Radio 1 DB072+DB073.mp3 ;Length *2:00:29 ;Other *File created from DB072 and DB073 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box